


蛋糕&平衡

by harper2104



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Bucky Barnes, M/M, President Steve Rogers, translation work, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper2104/pseuds/harper2104
Summary: 身为美国总统本统，想约街上那位可爱的烘焙师就有点难。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯会做到的。





	蛋糕&平衡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cakes & Balances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923197) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



> Thanks to mambo for letting me translate this wonderful work! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
> 
> Please know that this is the translation of the shorter version I read on Tumblr. The version on AO3 has even more amazing content to it!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923197

“总统先生，您下午的邮递到了，”巴顿特工说，把山顶烘焙的小卡纸盒子放在他椭圆办公室的桌子上。

“噢，感谢上帝，”史蒂夫说，松松领带，急不可耐地用手指掀起盒盖。就是它，世界上最完美的杯子蛋糕。

或者说，最起码也是最完美的之一。因为每次他掀开山顶烘焙的盒子的时候他都告诉自己他收到了世界上最完美的杯子蛋糕。今天山顶烘焙提供的每日特色是全⻨脆皮蛋糕，甘纳许巧克力夹心，顶部是火炬状棉花软糖。蛋糕的名字是S’more For Me！而合众国总统史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯自从今早他防御部部⻓和他提到这蛋糕的时候就除了想把它直接塞嘴里之外没有更想做的事了。

他应该不是白宫里唯一一个对山顶烘焙上瘾的人。

不幸的是，作为美利坚合众国总统本人，史蒂夫在吃蛋糕的时候不得不三心二意。他能够一边解决政治问题，一边吞掉他一天中最好一部分的每一小口。挺好的，一切都挺好的。

直到共和党议员布洛克·朗姆洛应约而来，正看到史蒂夫舔掉杯子蛋糕中最后一点甘纳许巧克力。“坏时机，总统先生？”他坏笑着问。

“没，一点也没，”史蒂夫说，悲伤地把蛋糕放到桌边，试图维持他仅剩的一点庄严感。他清清嗓子，瞟向巴顿特工，后者小小地朝他点下头——他嘴唇上没有渣。谢天谢地。“我能为你做点什么？”

“山顶烘焙？”朗姆洛议员问，审视着盒子。“作为下午茶点，这可不是最政治正确的选择。”

“你什么意思？”史蒂夫问，大脑⻜速运转。要是他没有了他的山顶烘焙下午份，他就不再参加总统竞选了。不，净说胡话。但那很可能会真真切切毁了他的生活。

“噢，就是，经营它的那伙计在共和党里不太讨喜。但我不是非得告诉所有人您在来来回回吃那些蛋糕，只要您能跟我合作起来办一办......”

史蒂夫已经不再注意朗姆洛议员了。他转而和威尔逊特工对上了目光，后者溜出房间一阵，一分钟之后又进来。在那五分钟之后，史蒂夫瞟向他的电脑桌面，看到他收到了一份新邮件：山顶烘焙的信息。

“请原谅，议员，”史蒂夫在朗姆洛叨叨到第八分钟时说。“我得去出席一个重要会议了。”

幸好，朗姆洛议员没怎么抵抗，所以史蒂夫得到了整整六分钟的时间去看快速收集来的关于巴基·巴恩斯的资料汇编，退伍军人，和平卫士，经营着山顶烘焙。

——

“总统先生？”巴顿特工问道，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，合众国总统，正盯着他面前漂亮的男人。

史蒂夫意识到他在盯着人家看，所以他清了清嗓子，然后伸出手。“你好，巴恩斯先生，”他说，试图维持一点总统的庄严。

巴基·巴恩斯伸出手，带着个有点迷惑的微笑，摇了摇史蒂夫的手。史蒂夫能感觉到他掌心的面粉，膝盖都软了。

“呃，你好，总统先生。”

“嗨，”史蒂夫说，心里踹了自己一脚。他能听到他的新闻秘书在⻆落里发出哼声。

“是啊，嗨，”巴基说，饱满的嘴唇挑起一个笑容，他从史蒂夫手中抽回自己的手。

问题是！问题是。巴基·巴恩斯是史蒂夫·罗杰斯⻅过的最漂亮的男人。他的深色头发在后颈处扎成一个小⻢尾，贴身的山顶烘焙T恤展现出他右臂的清晰的肌肉以及左臂银色的假肢。而他的眼睛......他的冰蓝色眼睛就像两个完美的、山顶烘焙放杯子蛋糕的小碟子。

这个小烘焙店里的墙上实打实地挂有裱起来的展示巴基在全国各地的反战抗议游行场所被拘捕的相片，而那压根没坏处。

“你们的每日蛋糕是我一天里最爱的部分。它们单枪匹⻢地制止了美国参与核战争，”史蒂夫傻乎乎地说。

巴基·巴恩斯的眉毛立了起来。“你真会如此轻易就参与这种会杀死数千人、永远改变几百万人生命的东⻄？更别说它还会加剧气候变化的力度。”

史蒂夫盯着面前带着挑战的小微笑看着他的男人，极力不去告诉他自己已经坠入爱河了。

“我迷上你了，”他转而说。

巴基·巴恩斯的眼睛睁大了，新闻秘书罗曼诺夫直接呻吟起来。

“请问我能要一份每日特色蛋糕吗？”史蒂夫补充道，看着粉笔写下的特色产品板迅速地脸红了。特色产品是总统特色：奶油霜，红丝绒蛋糕，蓝莓夹心。听起来就好吃。

——

“你玩真的？”巴基一小时之后问道。他们坐在山顶烘焙后面拥挤的办公室里。威尔逊特工守在⻔的那一边，但除去这一点，他们幸运地独处着。

“在我喜欢的人面前我就磕磕绊绊。我可不是因为擅⻓调情才当选的美国总统，”史蒂夫说。

“显而易⻅。根据个人魅力竞选总统肯定是个糟糕的主意，”巴基说。

“嗯，肯尼迪就是啊，”史蒂夫插话。

巴基翻了个白眼。“当然了，肯尼迪。”他停顿一下，摇摇头。“所以你刚才就是在和我调情。”

“那成问题吗？”

“国家级紧急事件，可能吧。你可知道，我对你们的很多政策都有相当挑剔的⻅解。”

“我只能为你是一个消息灵通的公⺠喝彩。”

巴基从史蒂夫身上挪开目光一会儿，然后摇头。“真是爱情喜剧里的狗血情节，”他说，然后直视着史蒂夫的眼睛。“一次约会，”他说。“之后不保证，自由世界的头头什么的。”

“一次约会，”史蒂夫同意道。“那就足够了。”

——

只不过是，那并不足够，对他们谁来讲都不够。一场约会变成两场，然后是五场，然后巴基开始天天亲自把他的蛋糕送到白宫。还会在⻄翼留宿过夜。

有些人——包括朗姆洛议员——对于总统的新男友一点都没那么开心。但大多数人——包括选⺠们——都被史蒂夫在白宫的记者会上用心心眼望着巴基的样子迷住了。在重新大选的夜晚，当公众们以排山倒海之势投票要求总统史蒂夫·罗杰斯再干四年时，史蒂夫惊讶又喜出望外地在庆贺蛋糕展品里发现了藏在里面的一枚订婚戒指，来自山顶烘焙，他在全世界最爱的烘焙店。

（展示的杯子蛋糕有好几种口味：柠檬蛋白酥、盐味焦糖、巧克力片椒盐卷饼、还有肉桂热巧克力。）


End file.
